Dance With Me
by Akela Victoire
Summary: He didn't dance, but she was determined to change that. And maybe she'd gain more than a dance partner in the process. Created for Crack and Fanon Week 2014


Today's prompt is **_Dancing._ **And to start us off this year, I give you,_** DJ/Ella**_!

* * *

><p>She moved gracefully across the dance floor, twirling in that lovely, soft pink gown.<p>

It was if nothing else in the world mattered to her as the notes that flowed from the radio seemed to guide her motions.

"Come on. It's not that hard," she smiled, reaching for his hand. "you'll learn to dance with me easily!"

"Not me. I'm such a big klutz, Ella!" he replied.

"Oh really, DJ? I don't think so! You just need to believe in yourself! Total Drama seems to have brought your confidence level down quite a bit. We'll need to fix that, won't we?" Ella had to stand on her toes to touch him lightly on the nose, giggling as she did.

"I don't think that's something that can be fixed." DJ muttered under his breath.

"Don't be like that, DJ! I bet with a lot of practice and patience you could be a great dancer!" Ella beamed at him.

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so. You're the dancer, not me. You'll get a contract to dance with some big ballet company and go all around the world some day and have people admire you. Not me." DJ hung his head.

"DJ they already admire you! Despite what you may think, you have a lot of admirers!" she reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "You're so sweet and kind. You love animals, you'd never hurt anyone on purpose..."

"Not on purpose, but I still do!"

"Come, DJ. Dance with me! Please!" Ella looked up at him with those big, adorable eyes and...

He absolutely melted on the inside.

"Okay. I'll try. Just for you." he smiled weakly.

"That's the spirit!" Ella cheered.

* * *

><p>"See? Just move with me!" Ella held his hand as they moved across the dance floor.<p>

"This... actually isn't so bad..." D reluctantly admitted.

"See? Now twirl me!" Ella commanded gently.

"Wait, what?" D's eyes widened.

"Twirl me around, like how you would a princess! Hand here..." DJ swallowed as he put her hand on her waist.

"And we move like this! See? It's just like you're the prince and I'm a princess!" Ella beamed.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"La, de, dah, dah, de..." Ella sang to herself as she got ready to leave the auditorium.<p>

Today was fun. She hadn't had a dance partner like that for so long.

DJ was such a sweetheart, not like Dave, who didn't turn out to be her prince, after all...

DJ would be someone's prince someday and when they got him, she hoped they realized how lucky they were.

He was kind, caring, sweet, thoughtful, considerate, liked animals, he made a great chocolate cake and she, like many other females, was rather fond of chocolate...

She giggled when she remembered a time that he'd brought a cake to one of their community centre's weekly youth meetings over a year ago. The first one she'd spotted him at.

She remembered him from Total Drama of course and she never knew that they actually lived nearby...

He was one of her favourite contestants and he always seemed to get sent home unfairly...

She gone up to him for a slice and he'd smiled at her, before realising who she was.

"Ella... You're Ella from Total Drama Pahkitew Island, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Why yes," Ella giggled. "I am. And you're DJ, from Total Island, Action and World Tour!"

"Yeah, I am. Wanna try some of this cake? I promise you, it'll be the most delicious chocolate cake you've ever had!" he beamed, looking proud of his work.

"Sure!" Ella held out her plate.

That cake tasted like heaven on her taste buds. It was like paradise. She felt like she would write a song about that cake...

"Enjoying the cake, I see..." DJ smiled as he sat next to her.

"Oh yes. It's absolutely _delicious!_" she practically sang the last note.

And as they talked about cake, cookies and other sweet things, they became friends.

And when they announced the talent show fundraiser only two months ago, he'd encouraged her to enter and came to watch her practice sometimes.

She'd danced for enjoyment for all her life. It was because she liked doing it that she did. Unlike some of the other girls in her ballet classes...

Then she managed to rope him into it too.

They were going to do a simple dance routine.

It had taken a while and it was a good thing she had a lot of patience and tolerance, but she'd gotten him to dance with her and he was improving.

_"The talent show is on Saturday_

_And we must do our best, _

_DJ don't you worry, _

_Put your fears at rest!"_ she danced around the room and twirled right into his arms.

"Hey, DJ. You'll be fine. We're friends and we'll be doing this together, won't we?" she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go dance, shall we?" he reached for the radio and put in a new CD.

* * *

><p>She wore a dark red ballet dress with silver trim. He wore a black tux with a red tie.<p>

They twirled once more in the spotlight and took a bow to the audience that was now cheering for them more loudly than either of them had ever been cheered for before.

"That was... fun..." DJ found himself beaming after they walked off the stage.

"See? I told you it would be fun!"

"And you ditched the pink for a change. You look nice in other colours, you know." DJ said. "Wait, what did I just say?" his eyes widened.

"It's okay, DJ. I think you look nice no matter what colour clothes you wear too." she giggled.

"I did enjoy the dancing with you these past couple weeks. Do... does it have to end?" he asked reluctantly.

"Of course not, DJ. How about we dance again on Monday? Same time, same place?"

"Sure thing, Princess." DJ's smile got bigger.

"Okay, my darling Prince! See you there!" she stood on her toes to kiss his on the cheek and practically glided away to find some other friends of hers.

"Her... darling prince?" DJ stood still for a moment. "Nah, she doesn't mean it like that..." he waved off the thought.

"Or does she?"


End file.
